


#22 Justice

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay to let loose and have fun once in a while, isn't it? Even if it means acting out some ridiculous Sailor Moon parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#22 Justice

"This is just like stealing candy from a baby!" The devious feline, known as Meowth, chuckled as the three Pokémon thieves advanced on a shivering child who was clutching a Clefairy in her arms.

"We've hit a new low, stealing some defenceless kid's Clefairy," James remarked. "Is this kid even ten yet?"

"It's not my Clefairy!" the girl sobbed out. "I'm looking after it for my big sister. Please don't take it away!"

"Just think how happy the boss will be with this rare Pokémon." Jessie grinned as they loomed over the terrified little girl.

"Stop right there!"

Jessie, James and Meowth sharply turned around and their gazes fell upon a young boy with untamed black hair who was clad in a blue and red sailor fuku. A tiara adorned his forehead. They were even more surprised by the fact he was wearing a miniskirt.

"Who are you?" Meowth asked incredulously.

"I can't forgive such terrible people who would try to take someone else's Pokémon!" The mysterious person spoke. "You will pay for this! I am the Sailor Soldier of love and justice, Sailor... uh... oh yeah, Sailor Pallet!" He struck a pose, shooting them a defiant glare.

"Are you for real?" Jessie asked, disbelief clear on her face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those strange looking mushrooms." James blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, look, I don't know who you are," Meowth snapped, pointing at Sailor Pallet. "But we're not gonna let you stop us! Let 'er rip, Jessie!"

"With pleasure." Jessie grinned and produced a bazooka out of nowhere. "Take this!" She then fired it right at the so-called Sailor Soldier.

There was no time to react. He could only stare in shock as the missile zoomed right at him. If it hit him, it would do some serious damage.

Luckily for Sailor Pallet, yet another miniskirt wearing male just happened to be near enough to come running in and push him out of the way so that the missile whizzed harmlessly over their head.

"Geez, As... uh, Sailor Pallet!" The brown haired older male looked down at him in disapproval. He apparently had no eyes. He was also wearing a sailor fuku, except it was green and orange. "You need to be more careful!"

"Who... are... you?" James asked very slowly.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of rock and good looks, Sailor Pewter!" He announced, standing up.

"Good looks?" Sailor Pallet repeated, blinking in confusion as he also stood up. Sailor Pewter just shot him a look.

Just then, three girls in sailor fukus came running up. The tallest one was red-haired and her fuku was yellow and blue. The second one had brown hair and an orange and green fuku. The last one had a black and pink fuku, as well as blue hair.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of water and beauty, Sailor Cerulean!" announced the redhead.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of fire and good food, Sailor Petalburg!" chimed in the brunette.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of cuteness and forced mascot whoring, Sailor Twinleaf!" said the blue haired girl. She then frowned. "What do you mean I whore out forced mascots?"

Sailor Pallet, Sailor Pewter, Sailor Cerulean, Sailor Petalburg and Sailor Twinleaf then posed together, trying to look intimidating as they glared at Team Rocket.

Jessie, James and Meowth then burst into laughter.

"This really is too much!" James wiped tears from his eyes.

"But this really is a nuisance." Meowth frowned. "They are wasting our time, so let's just deal with them already. It's time to deploy my newest invention." He brought out a panel and pressed the button.

Out of nowhere, a giant bubble came out and bounced on top of the Sailor Team, trapping them all within its stretchy walls. Then it started shrinking.

"What is this?" Sailor Pallet shouted, pulling at the bubble's walls.

"It's the Bubble Trouble, that's what it is," Meowth said proudly. "It's going to get so tiny that you can't even move and then... well, I guess you'll all just suffocate! There's no way outta there either!"

Team Rocket then laughed maniacally.

"This is bad!" Sailor Petalburg exclaimed. No matter how hard they pounded and pulled at the walls of the bubble, it continued to shrink and wouldn't even break.

"I can't believe Team Rocket would resort to something like this. We could be killed!" Sailor Twinleaf looked worried.

"No way!" Sailor Cerulean tried to sink her teeth into the bubble but failed. "I'm not going to let them get away with this crap! Gah!" She furiously kicked and punched the bubble, looking frustrated.

"We've got to do something fast." Sailor Pewter muttered anxiously.

"If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them." Sailor Pallet looked at the worried girl holding the Clefairy. "We can't lose now."

Just then, a rose flew through the air, somehow slicing the bubble apart. The Sailor Team tumbled out, looking up in surprise at a red-brown haired male wearing a tuxedo and a white mask, standing in the tree.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I cannot let you defeat our heroes," said the masked stranger, folding his arms and smiling. "When they are in trouble, Tuxedo Mask will be here to save the day!"

"Oh crap," Jessie, James and Meowth said together, as the Sailor Team prepared themselves to fight.

"Testosterone Rock Smash!" Sailor Pewter shouted.

"Shining Aqua Mist!" Sailor Cerulean yelled.

"Wasabi Flame Shoot!" Sailor Petalburg exclaimed.

"Sickeningly Cute Attack!" Sailor Twinleaf cried out.

Team Rocket cried out in pain as the many random attacks hit them head-on. However, they weren't quite finished off yet.

"This is it!" Sailor Pallet brandished a pink and sparkly stick. "Lovely Justice Beam!" A beam shot out of the stick and struck Team Rocket, somehow blasting them off.

"It looks like we're blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled, disappearing into the sky.

Now that the enemy was gone, the Sailor Team returned to their normal forms.

"That was pretty fun, huh?" Ash asked, looking at his companions.

"Those costumes are kind of tacky," Misty muttered.

"It sure was dangerous too," Dawn commented.

"It really was awesome!" May cheered, looking happy. "Let's do it again!"

"I feel kind of embarrassed wearing a miniskirt," Brock murmured.

"Why do I have to be Tuxedo Mask again?" Gary jumped out of the tree. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Come on, guys. What could possibly be better than fighting for love and justice?" Ash smiled. Wearing a miniskirt, embarrassing? Of course not!

The girl with the Clefairy just stared at them in complete silence with eyes as wide as saucers.


End file.
